NCIS Drabbles
by MurphysScribe
Summary: A series of NCIS drabbles, from ncis100 LJ comm prompts. http://community./ncisdrabble100/
1. 91 Ice

(found the prompt in the LJ comm ncis100 archives to cater to my plot bunny du jour)

Characters- Abby and Ducky  
Rating: K  
Ep spoilers: nope  
Characters: Not mine.

Prompt: #91 Ice

The autopsy room was utterly still, the gleaming steel tables empty save for one body, stretched out and motionless. Her ivory skin stood in stark contrast to the raven hair, fanned out around her in long waves. Her lips were a blood red slash across her pale face. Her makeup was smeared around her eyes and mouth in rivulets, perhaps attesting to some memory of tears or pain. Her legs stretched out, limply weighted down by the tall, chunky boots she had always loved.

Her hands, stark white beneath the fishnet gloves she adored, were curved around a garish red cup of CafPow!, standing upright on her stomach like a sentinel, or some twisted parody of a mourner's bouquet. Beads of condensation slid down its plastic surface, marking a damp circle on her shirt.

Ducky strode through the autopsy doors, looked up, and saw the table's grim burden.  
His tray of instruments clattered to the floor, from suddenly nerveless fingers. It couldn't be!!!

With a shriek, Abby sat bolt upright, jostling her Caf-Pow so the sticky red liquid splashed her shirt.  
"Ducky! I didn't hear you come in! This is the only place in the building the A/C still works. My mascara's melted off three times. I'm dying in my lab!" She looked down at her shirt. "Oh man. I'll be in the decontamination shower."

Finally, she took in his horrified face. "My dear Abigail, I thought you were-"

She enveloped the flustered ME in a sticky hug, before bending to help him retrieve the fallen instruments. "Aww, Ducky! That's so sweet! I'm sorry I scared you!"


	2. 148 After Hours

NCIS100 Drabble Challenge

Prompt: After Hours

Characters: McGee and Abby friendship

Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, and I mean no disrespect to Ikea.

Summary: Abby and McGee assemble bookshelves.

After hours of frustration, McGee had grown to like Abby's music. The assembly instructions were meant to be easy, all happy stick figures and bookshelf pieces that fit together. There were three bags of screws and nails and a bag of a washer-screw combination. There was another bag of shorter screws he was convinced didn't belong to the shelves at all. And they were missing the bag of little plastic doodads meant to hold shelves in place.

The long particleboard rectangles that would eventually become Abby's bookshelves were strewn around her living room, with little linty bits of styrofoam still clinging to them.

He and Abby had partially assembled most of one shelf, but it was leaning to one side (missing a hole for the supporting wingnut thingie.) Abby sprawled on the floor, typing furiously on an online help forum on her laptop, and intermittently rummaging through the battered toolbox next to her.

She looked up at McGee. "This sucks. You and I are smart enough to hack the FBI and the Pentagon, and this bookshelf is outsmarting us, Timmy!" Her pigtails were askew, her bangs rumpled.

McGee bit back a laugh at her pout. Suddenly, he had a mental image of Gibbs, shaping wood with his hand tools, down in the basement, shaping year after year of boats that fit together snugly, and would be seaworthy if they were ever launched.

"We could call Gibbs?"

She stared at the chaos of boards with renewed determination. "I bet there's a Gibbs rule about what to do when you have a screw missing!"

McGee grabbed his cell phone. "Do you have any bourbon?"


	3. 99 Gossip

NCISdrabble100 LJ comm Challenge #99 Gossip (works if you squint)

Rating: PG-13 (innuendo)

Pairing: Jimmy Palmer/Agent Lee

Tags: Most of Season Four

Summary: Agent Lee sprained her ankle! Did you hear?

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were finishing up the autopsy of the strangled petty officer when Abby barreled into the room. "Hi Duck! Hi Jimmy," she said. "I just ran into Agent Lee in the elevator. She's on crutches! She sprained her ankle on Friday night!"

Jimmy made a strangled noise he hoped sounded sympathetic.

"Oh, the poor dear," Ducky said. "How did it happen?"

"She said she was rehearsing a performance of Romeo and Juliet!"

Jimmy fumbled and knocked over a tray of scalpels with a clatter.

"Shakespeare? Our Agent Lee is a lady of many talents!" Ducky observed.

Rummaging for scalpels, inches from the table he and Michelle had tumbled from on Friday, Jimmy fought to stop blushing.

Many talents? They had **no** idea.


	4. 151 Angel

Ncisdrabble100

Prompt: Angel

Character- Abby

Spoilers: "Ravenous."

Summary What's in the gift from Gibbs? And why "This is so Pulp Fiction?"

Abby lifted the lid of the box. For a moment, she was dazzled- a golden light bathed her stunned features.

Nestled in the box was a carved wooden candle holder. Going to church with the nuns, she'd seen the carvings that flanked the rows of votive candles. But this was so much more. The wood had been carved with painstaking detail, into the shape of an angel. A fierce angel, with a scowling face, a sword half-drawn out of its scabbard. The swoop of wings in back of the figure was angular too- the wings looked like weapons, themselves, or the wings of a ferocious falcon. A tiny votive candle, battery powered, twinkled in the base of the carved sconce.

It was a guardian angel. Its sword and ferocious scowl made Abby's heart beat faster.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!" Samuel L. Jackson's voice rang in her head, from Tony's latest movie night.

It was the way she felt working in her lab, as the tiny pieces of trace began to fall together- whorls of finger prints, strands of DNA, and Major Mass Spec's streams of spikes and valleys organizing into a chemical answer. Forensics could open the way to justice, could protect the defenseless and the innocent. And when Gibbs's team, her team, went out in the field, she could still watch over them- on a computer, sure, but mostly with sheer force of protective will.

She lifted the carving out and stood it on her desk. It was made of the same warm, honey-colored wood as the endless procession of boats in Gibbs' garage.


End file.
